


This Will Be Our Year: A Third Epistolary Peek

by MeadowHarvest



Series: This Will Be Our Year [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis Is Older Than 30, Anniversary, Babysitter Pat, Big Decisions, Business, Care packages, Coconuts, David cooks, David is a good and nice person, Embedded Images, Everybody poops, Eye Serum, Family Dinners, Fashion Week, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Girls weekend, Goat problems, Gwen's book club, Hand Me Downs As Haute Couture, Homebuying, I love Ronnie, Improv, Joyce DeWitt Has The Good Stuff, Kelsey is such a horse girl, M/M, Macarons Are Not Macaroons, Marcy Brewer Is a Troll, Menopause, Moira Is Relevant, Moira is a good mom, Moira's career, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Patrick Loves Yard Sales, Playdates, Ray's podcast, Retirement funds, Soup, Sunrise Bay, Target As Haute Couture, Texting, The Kids Talk, Toddler and husband behavior, Turkey Shoot, Waffles, acts of service, alexis is good at her job, bumpkin, coffee rewards, cramps suck, drunk! patrick, earnest father/son moments, margs with friends, parents did a lot of drugs before they had kids, porch goose is back, positive reinforcement, puns, trypophobia not tryptophan, zip zap zop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHarvest/pseuds/MeadowHarvest
Summary: A non-chronological, random sampling of text messages from the third year after the finale.Sequel to This Will Be Our Year: An Epistolary Peek and This Will Be Our Year: A Second Epistolary Peek.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: This Will Be Our Year [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787308
Comments: 345
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Year Three! I've been percolating ideas for a few months and am so happy to get back to this series. It brings me such joy and is a very therapeutic way to process the end of the show. 
> 
> This series takes place during D&P's third year of marriage, picking up after the second series left off. You may want to read the first two installments, since I'm building on ideas and characters established in those ones, but it's not essential.
> 
> The plan is to update twice or so a week for 13 chapters!
> 
> This is entirely image-based, but I've updated the alt text for screen readers.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50391732116/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50391732101/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50391041143/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50391732071/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50391906707/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50391041103/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50391041093/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50391041073/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the wild chance you were planning on taking retirement fund advice from fanfic, please consult a financial professional instead 🙂.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work week did not go as expected, so I'm a day later than I'd planned. Thank you all so much for the comments you've left! They're so kind. I'm very excited to be back at this.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50409982037/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50409982017/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50409981997/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50409124773/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50409981992/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50409828051/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50409981967/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50409828026/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is coming a week later than I had planned, but last week sucked, and it's hard to put my comedy pants on when I'm dealing with the infinity scarf of anxiety and the oversized sweater of election stress. However, I'm feeling much better, and writing these helped. Onward and upward! 💛

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50462011148/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50462874607/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50462710451/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50462710416/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50462011078/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50462874527/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50462710301/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50462710236/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the past month has been a real shitshow for me, and I haven't been able to keep up with this series. However, I should be back on track for a more regular once-or-twice weekly posting schedule. 
> 
> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos you've left- I truly appreciate it!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50570810486/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50570810511/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50570810526/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50570810536/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50570944322/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50570810566/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50570944347/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50570944352/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to houdini74 for alerting me to the existence of the Sydney Annual Duck Fashion Show! 
> 
> Also, according to the prop resumes from Cabaret auditions, Twyla had an improv troupe. That sounds just about right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kind words- I'm doing better this week. The election results helped!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50591004336/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50591126932/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50591126982/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50591126957/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50591127007/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50591004436/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50591127032/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50591127067/in/dateposted-public/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I'm still dealing with my stuff, so my apologies for the gap again! Thanks again for all the comments and kudos you've left. This is a great community. 💛

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50641792337/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50641715001/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50640960063/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50641715136/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50641792537/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50641715206/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50641792712/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50641792767/in/dateposted-public/)


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50665991432/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50665914111/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50665991462/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50665991472/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50665991482/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50665914161/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50665168993/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50665991552/in/dateposted-public/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'm still on my bullshit IRL, so I'm going to be updating as I can. Thanks for understanding!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50726388318/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50727216462/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50726388333/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50726388363/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50727216497/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50727216507/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50727216602/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50726388438/in/dateposted-public/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021, everyone. Crossing my fingers that this will be a better year for all of us!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50793310222/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50793188966/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50793310302/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50793310297/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50792441438/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50793310317/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50793189066/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50792504323/in/dateposted-public/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is calming down a bit, so I'm hoping to get back to a once or twice weekly posting of these for the rest of the chapters. Thank you for your patience and all your kind words!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50868359566/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50868456397/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50867639583/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50868400816/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50867639643/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50867639658/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50868456462/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50868359661/in/dateposted-public/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for your kind comments! Life is getting better.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50899744566/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50899860657/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50899030908/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50899030883/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50899030918/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50899030898/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50899860717/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50899744676/in/dateposted-public/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Thanks so much for reading!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50954221578/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50955029862/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50954924111/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50955029882/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50954221663/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50954924171/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50955029932/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50954924156/in/dateposted-public/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we close Year Three. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for your lovely comments. The past 6 months have been among the hardest I've ever had, and so this took me far longer to finish than I'd intended. This is such a lovely fandom, and I appreciate you all, and your support, so much! 
> 
> I would very much like to do Year Four, but I will be taking a long break, both for my brain, and to refill my ol' text idea doc. But in the meantime, I've got grand plans to finish several WIPs and start some new ones! 
> 
> Thank you again. You're simply the best!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50974875566/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50974875551/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50974183393/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50974875586/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50974980337/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50974183468/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
